


Forever

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt upset and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt vacant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Quatre stood in the middle of the apartment, frowning. The place was clearly vacant, devoid of furniture or anything that might even remotely be called personal touches. He'd found the unmarked envelope when he'd arrived early Monday morning. It was on his desk, propped up against the vid phone screen. Inside was the key and an unsigned note that simply stated the address and twelve o'clock Monday. Which is why he was now standing in the living room of a clearly vacant apartment.

Impatiently he pulled up the cuff of his expensive Italian dress shirt and checked his watch. It was already twenty minutes past and he was not the least bit pleased at having his time wasted. While he didn't usually buy into the saying that time was money, he still had a lot of demands placed upon him that had to be juggled. The minutes being frittered away on this wild goose chase would have been better spent eating a light lunch while reviewing the contracts that he needed to approve for a meeting later on that day.

Five more minutes; that was all he was willing to wait. Whoever had set this up would probably be inordinately pleased at knowing Quatre had jumped. The hope that the message was from Trowa driving him to respond even when he knew it was a stupid thing to do. It'd been what, five years since Trowa had disappeared? Once the Gundams had been destroyed he had returned to the circus for a few months before falling off the face of the Earth without so much as a word to anyone.

Quatre had looked for him, discretely of course, but no one seemed to know what had happened or where Trowa had gone. He wasn't surprised, not really, Trowa was a master at blending in and making sure he wasn't seen unless he chose to be. With the variety of skills he possessed the man could be doing any number of jobs in a million places where people go who don't want to be found.

It was heartbreaking and Quatre had hurt like hell when Trowa had disappeared, but not anymore. Life went on and you either went with it or it ate you alive. He had too many responsibilities to indulge in self-pity and 'I wish'. This was his life and he was going to make sure it meant something. There had to be a reason that he had lived through two wars. He was meant to do something with the time he given and he had no intention of throwing it away on childish desires of love and romance. That was the past and this was now.

A small sound caught his attention and Quatre spun on his heel, catching himself at the last minute before moving into a defensive crouch and pulling out the compact handgun that rested at the small of his back. Securely nestled in a custom made holster. The wars might be behind him, but that didn't mean that there weren't still people who wanted to do him harm. Being the Winner heir brought with it a different set of risks and challenges.

Trowa stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning languidly against the frame. Slowly he looked Quatre up and down, making no effort to hide his appreciation for what he saw. Quatre stiffened, torn between anger and pleasure, already feeling the heat of a blush starting to color his cheeks.

The smirk that tugged at Trowa's lips was the final straw and Quatre was across the room before he realized what he was doing. The punch he threw grazed Trowa's cheek, landing solidly on his nose, bloodying it. Trowa ignored the blood oozing down his face, his eyes locking on to Quatre's and holding him pinned motionless in place. Hurt replaced the anger as something snapped in Quatre.

Turning with every intention of leaving and never returning, Quatre headed for the door. Whatever Trowa was up to he wanted no part of it. He was done and it was over with finally. He'd managed to take two steps before Trowa's hand caught his wrist, holding it in a grip of steel. Once again he spun, but this time it was not of his own volition.

Strong arms enveloped him, holding him so his face was buried in a soft white t-shirt. Spicy cologne assailed his senses and the sound of Trowa's heart beating slow and steady brought a sense of calm and safety that he hadn't felt in years. Without thinking, his arms went around Trowa, his hands fisting the worn cotton material, as he held on for all he was worth.

"I'm sorry, Quat." The words were quiet and soothing, a little deeper than the last time Quatre had heard them spoken. Trowa had grown and matured just as he had, something that had not registered in Quatre's anger driven mind. Callused fingers stroked his hair, toying with the curls at the base of his neck and Quatre felt himself relaxing into the familiar touch.

Quatre nodded, keeping his face against Trowa's shirt. Not willing to look up at Trowa just yet. The walls he had carefully built to protect himself had been destroyed just by being in Trowa's arms. It was too much for him to process and deal with. Too many emotions to categorize fought for control, including a traitorous sense of happiness.

"I'm sorry." The words repeated in his ear accompanied by a soft sigh. "I was scared. I knew you wanted to be more than friends and it frightened me." Trowa cupped Quatre's face, tilting it up so Quatre had to look him in the eye, seeing love and remorse there. "I wanted to do this." Trowa bent his head, his lips brushing lightly across Quatre's, causing him to shiver slightly in pleasure and anticipation. "But I couldn't." Trowa's thumbs caressed Quatre's cheeks. "I needed to know who I was because I was losing myself in you. You deserved more than to be with someone who was a shadow of you and not a real person of their own."

"Are you staying this time?" The words were a whisper that took all of Quatre's courage to choke them out. The thought that Trowa might leave again was more than he could bear. His illusions that he had moved on and was fine with how things had gone had been ripped away leaving him bleeding and vulnerable.

Trowa nodded, pain etched on his features. "Yes. I know who I am and where I belong now, Quat. If you want me, I'm here to stay."

Quatre smiled hesitantly than more open as the implications of Trowa's words began to sink in. "I want you." His voice cracked, as once again the emotions seemed to overwhelm him. "I've always wanted you."

For the first time Trowa smiled, the corners of his lips turning up even as the pain in his eyes seemed to ease. "Then I'm staying." Again he bent his head, kissing Quatre gently before pulling him close and resting his cheek on the top of Quatre's head. "Forever."


End file.
